


Deep End

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu goes under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cait](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cait).



> I took drabble requests on my journal. Cait requested: "DBSK, OT5, and 'touch meeeeeeeeee.'" It ended up a drabble and a half. Unbetaed.

When Junsu's thrown into the pool, he manages to take a few of his assailants with him. None of the rest of the band, though; they know when to step away.

They wait until Junsu's almost made it to the ladder out before swarming into the water. Yoochun belly flops, and Yunho executes a graceful dive off the board. Jaejoong follows him with a cannonball. Changmin rolls his eyes and simply steps over the side, dropping down with barely a ripple. It's when he comes up that he sweeps his hand across the water's surface, splashing Junsu more than Jaejoong and Yoochun together.

Under the water they brush wet toes up under wet linen to find wet skin, under the water their fingers intertwine. When the cameras are turned off, Junsu puts his face under the water. They all kiss him, in quick succession, before pulling him up to breathe.


End file.
